The proposed investigation is the 7th follow-up year of a cohort of families. The study is investigating the factors which determine rates of lung growth in children and rates of decline in pulmonary function in adults. The study also is investigating the epidemiologic factors which appear to be associated with abnormal airways reactivity and is attempting to relate pattern of airways reactivity to the overall natural history of chronic obstructive airways disease.